


The Beginning of the End

by RewaAllana



Series: Kabuki Warriors [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, COVID-19, End of an era, Gen, Hana Kimura - Freeform, Kabuki Warriors, Sucide, Wrestling, Wrestling Tag Team: Kabuki Warriors, ladies locker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana
Summary: Wrote in response to hearing the sad but inevitable news on Kairi Sane. Let's wish her well xPlease note Hana Kimura is also mentioned as this takes place a few weeks after her death which affected all three wrestlers. Please don't read if it is upsetting and if you have sucide thoughts, please seek help.
Series: Kabuki Warriors [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654339
Kudos: 4





	The Beginning of the End

Asuka and Kairi silently left Triple H's office and went to the locker room.

The ladies in there noticed the silence and wondered what had happened. Both were usually quite cheerful and happily speaking together.

Now that the virus had struck America, all the brands were together so gossip spread like wildfire. Shayna and Teagan told Io about the Kubuki Warriors and suggested she find out what was going on.

Io went to her best friend Kairi who was very pleased to see her but she did notice she seemed oddly nervous.

"Oh nothing really," Kairi answered Io's question to how were things; "Asuka and I had a meeting about our future - Becky is being very kind and is going to give her the title."

Asuka came over which made Kairi quiet.

Asuka didn't look at either woman as she packed; "And then Kairi?"

Kairi blushed; "Sorry."

Io frowned; "Something happen between you two?"

Asuka was oddly in a rather somber mood; "Not really between us. Just..... Have you told Io?" 

Kairi went even redder; "Ah no but.... I can tell her now."

"Only if you want to."

Io felt worry.

Kairi held her hands; "I.... I've decided to go back to Japan."

Io felt her chest tighten; "You're leaving?"

"I had been talking to creative and Triple H for a while - since January. There was a plan to get me off camera but....." she indicated her own mask; "plans changed. I was hoping to tell you once a story-line was finalized but things are changing and....."

"She's taking a break from wrestling for her health and to be with her husband." Asuka finished for Kairi; "but WWE want her to be her Ambassador."

Io was Kairi's best friend and knew Kairi and been homesick; "And are you happy with that?"

"I want to keep working somehow and be of use."

"Not going to lie" Asuka said with a small huff; "I'd have rather you told me before the meeting."

"I hoped to tell you later today." Kairi responded very apologetically; "I didn't know he would speak of it."

"Ah well, no matter. And there's no other decision."

Kairi's eyes went wide; "Asuka....."

"You've been homesick and you have a husband." Then Asuka frowned; "And I'm not sure _they_ want to use much after TLC - even if that wasn't your fault."

Io felt some anger; "We shouldn't talk about it."

"It's fine" Kairi calmed her; "Asuka and Becky took care of me."

"Charlotte didn't." Io looked at Asuka; "And if you do win the belt, she better from some curtasy not to take it from you straight away."

As if on cue, Charlotte appeared. Io at first went quiet but Asuka boldly said in Japanese; "I have no problems with Charlotte - just lack of sell sometimes."

Charlotte looked up; "Sorry I thought I heard my name?"

Asuka switched to English; "I was saying Andrrade is hot."

Charlotte blushed, thanked Asuka and left - Kairi and Io holding back their laughter till she was long gone.

"Io" Asuka became serious; "You worry about yourself - I heard she was coming for your title."

"Oh I'll take care of it." Io nodded.

"And as for you" Asuka looked at Kairi; "Selfishly and as a fan, I am devastated your leaving. But as a professional, I can say this with confidence and in front of Io that you have been one of my favorite partners. It was wonderful to work with you and let's make our last weeks memorable."

Kairi was touched; "I'll be cheering for you in Japan. You too Io."

"I'll order us some comfort food, I need it." Asuka then mumbled, going through her phone.

Kairi tried to joke; "You might need to order for me when I face Nia."

"Oh I will." Asuka was serious; "Like the woman but she's rusty."

"Your poor head" Io remembered watching the botch with the turnbuckle.

"It looked worse than it was." Kairi insisted though she cringed at the memory.

Asuka finished her order; "In any case, do you want us to tell others or will you tell them yourself?"

"It will come out and I'll tell them when they ask."

"You're going to find a lot of people will be upset your leaving If it gets too much, call me and Io." Then Asuka's face dropped; "Kyoko ad I had a phone call"

Io and Kairi felt their hearts break.

"She's doing better. Still grieving." Asuka mumbled as she always did when talking about sad and serious stuff; "Needed to vent and I just let her."

"You worked with Hana's mother?" Kairi asked, tears already in her eyes.

"Hana used to come with her Grandmother to watch our matches." Asuka sighed; "I don't know just..... Sad."

No one spoke for a while.

"You did all you could." Asuka looked at Kairi; "Kyoko expressed her gratitude."

Kairi let her tears fall; "I could have seen those pictures sooner-"

Io held her; "No you couldn't."

"She was so young.... and we all know how it is but.... the things people said to her!"

Io looked to Asuka for help but the older woman didn't have any answers. She just looked very sad.

Kairi calmed down; "I know I did all I could. I just wish she knew how many friends she had and how many fans....."

"Sometimes you get to a point where you don't feel any love." Asuka said.

"You know that feeling?"

Asuka didn't answer; "Food is arriving."

Io waited until Asuka left; "Triple Tails used to get email's telling her to die or quit. I got hate mail for working with her."

"That's awful." Kairi had suspected it but was still horrified.

"She was mostly annoyed me and my sister got those kinds of mail" Io smiled; "Asuka has a big heart and she's not at selfish - I'm still amazed she never quit or stopped."

"It would have to take ten or more Nia Jax's to take her down." Kairi couldn't help but joke.

The last hour was more positive as the three Japanese women sat and ate while talking about themselves and their fellow wrestlers.

Kairi knew she would miss her friends but she had someone waiting for her that she missed more.

: 


End file.
